I need you
by RuthLovesEdward
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant, but he didn't know and so 150 years later their paths cross once again. One problem though- she is married. But will they both be able to resist the temptations of fate?
1. Preface

**Preface**

**Bella POV**

Let me explain – 150 years ago I was left alone in the forest by the most important person in my life. I had wanted to tell him something, but he didn't give me chance. I needed to tell him that he was going to be a father. I thought if I told him he would stay, but before I knew it he had gone. Not knowing what situation he had left me in. My pregnancy hadn't gone as human pregnancies should...the development of the baby was a much quicker rate than it should've been. I only knew of one place I could go for help. So I faked my own death and ran away to Italy. They had once mentioned these people who are the royal family in their world. The Volturi did help me; they kept me comfortable and safe whilst I was enduring the pains of being pregnant. My baby was born on the due date, she was perfect and I named her Renesmme. The birth however was not perfect-at all. I ended up dying, but Alec changed me before my soul had fully left my body. I was then a vampire. I kept asking myself the question – would he want me now?

**Introduction**

**Esme POV**

We had just finished unpacking our belongings into our new surroundings, or should I say old surroundings. Our family had come back to Forks and luckily been able to get the same house that we had owned 150 years ago.

"Edward!" I yelled up the stairs "Come down now, we are going to visit our neighbours".

He walked down without meeting anyone's eyes. Edward had been like this since he left Bella, and coming back to the place where it all happened would not help him.

I had baked some cookies for the neighbours. Well I wouldn't call them neighbours but they were the closest people around. When we had moved a new house had been built down the road. I had been told that it was a little cottage that looked like it had come straight out of a fairytale. Everyone walked towards the garage, and got into their cars. We set of and in a matter or seconds we were jumping out of the car. I was holding the plate that held the cookies very gently, as I didn't want to crush the plate. Carlisle knocked on the door twice and we waited for what seemed like hours. Finally someone opened the door, and that face we all knew too well. Emmet burst into peals of laughter.

"Well it doesn't look like you'll be wanting our cookies" he laughed.

"No, I am sure you can find someone in this house to eat those" said Alec whilst smiling and taking the cookies. "Please come in" he said and made way for us to enter his home. The interior was simple, but he had made most of the space. We all sat on the big sofa and waited for Alec to join us. When he sat he started explaining about what had happened.

"I left the Volturi, because someone came into my life and that was the sacrifice I had to make. I wasn't going to lose her, no matter what I had to do. I helped her look after her child when she needed me and we soon became a couple. Three years ago we got married and we moved to Forks four weeks ago. My wife will be here soon, she is picking up our daughter from nursery" he explained. No-one had any more questions to ask him. Instead we sat in awkward silence waiting to meet his wife. I stole a glance at Edward. He was sitting with his eyes to the floor not moving a muscle. I needed to help my son desperately. Then there was a sudden noise and a voice shouted "Honey, I'm home!"


	2. Finding out

**Finding out**

**Bella POV**

I was stood waiting to pick Renesmme up from nursery, listening to all the other mother's whispers.

_Why would you have a child so young?_

_I know such a waste._

_I bet she ends up dropping out of school and living with her parents for the rest of her life._

_Yeah, not supporting her child._

That did it. I walked straight up to them and faced them.

"Right you listen to me right now" I demanded "Yes I have a child and I'm only 18 well done for recognising that, but for your information I am also in a very healthy relationship. So my child will be supported and I won't live with my parents because I have my own house thankyou very much. Now stop talking about me because next time I won't be as nice" I stormed off and waited for Renesmme in the car. She'd know where I was.

Sure enough five minutes later she came tottering out towards my car. She was frozen at the age of 5. I would've let her carry on growing but she begged Aro to change her to a vampire even if it meant being 5 forever. I had to admit but I loved her been this age. She was so cute and loveable. I strapped her into her car seat in the back and we set off home.

We were driving down the long, winding road when another vampire scent hit me. I hadn't come across it before, but at least we knew our neighbours were like us.

"We shall have to visit our neighbours sometime won't we Renesmme" I said to her keeping my eyes on the road.

"Yup" she chirped popping the 'p'.

We arrived home then and I got her out the car. She ran towards the house, but had to wait for me to open the door. I unlocked the door and let her run in.

"Honey, I'm home!" I shouted. I loved saying this when I came home. Renesmme had already taken her shoes and coat off, so I walked straight into the front room. I froze on the spot when I saw who was sat on my couch.

"Mommy look there are pwitty people here!" giggled Renesmme. I smiled at her and held out my arms so she could be carried. She ran into my arms and giggled again. I still hadn't fully recovered from first seeing their faces. Alec came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Good day at school?" he asked

"No" I replied laughing "And my day has just got worse" I whispered only for him to hear.

The Cullens were just sat on the couch watching me. I smiled briefly and then told Renesmme to go play with her dolls. Alec and I sat down opposite the Cullens, waiting for someone to speak up.

"Well this is awkward" boomed Emmet. I couldn't help but laugh at this. I smiled at him and before I knew it he was crushing me with one of his famous bear hugs. "Good to have you back little sis" he laughed and sat back down.

Then it was silent again.

Renesmme came running down the stairs, dry sobbing.

"Mommy" she cried "Mommy, look what I did to ma dolly" She had snapped her doll in half playing with it.

"Renesmme what did I tell you? Not to be too rough. You know that you can break things easily" I said whilst calming her down. "Listen, Alec will buy you a new dolly which will be even better" I smiled and she beamed back. She stayed on my knee this time instead of going to play.

"Mommy, who is these people" she asked. I sighed and looked over at the Cullens.

"These are the Cullens sweetie. Mommy knew them a long time ago when I was a human" I explained "This is Carlisle and Esme Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet. And the one on the end is...Edward" I said pointing everyone out individually. I met everyone's eyes except Edward's.

"Who is this?" Rosalie suddenly asked giving me a warm smile. That was unusual, I thought she hated me.

"I'm Renesmme. When I was 5 years old this man changed me and then my mommy and Alec got married and I was a bridesmaid and I looked beautiful" she said looking very proud of herself.

"Do you know who your daddy is" Rosalie questioned. Great – the question I never wanted to answer.

"Nope, Mommy has only ever told me that he left her because he said he didn't love her anymore which I think is silly because my mommy is the best mommy ever and I love her. Oh! And that my daddy was the most beautiful daddy in the world" she said clapping her hands together at the end.

All the Cullens looked at me at this point. I knew they would find sometime, so why not tell them now?

"Renesmme..." I said carefully "would you like to meet beautiful daddy?"

She gasped and nodded her head eagerly. I picked her up and took a deep breath. I walked over to Edward and placed her on his knee.

"Renesmme, meet beautiful daddy" I whispered. This was followed by a series of gasps.


	3. Explanations and bonding time

**Explanations**

**Bella POV**

Edward's face – shock, pain, sorrow, happiness and confusion.

I left Renesmme on his knee and sat down next to Alec. He pecked me on the lips and put his arm around my waist securely. I couldn't stop looking at Edward with Renesmme. There was no mistaking she was his child. Her curls were the same colour as his tousled hair. She was looking at him with a lovingly smile upon her face. There was a lot of smiling in this particular situation. Edward was looking at her like he was trying figure her out.

"Mommy, why doesn't beautiful daddy live with us? Why does Alec?" she asked suddenly.

I didn't know how to answer this question. My mind scrambled frantically, desperately trying to find out how to answer this.

"He left your mommy Renesmme to keep her safe. He lied to her and pretended he didn't love her anymore so she could love someone else. So now she loves Alec" Alice explained.

Wait! What! Edward pretended he didn't love me anymore. This was news to me. I had fallen for his act. I had noticed when Alice said the last bit Edward flinched slightly. I did love Alec, but nowhere near as much as I had when I was with Edward. The problem was I knew my love for him was still hiding somewhere deep inside me, and now they were back it was just a matter of time until that love grew until I couldn't bear it.

Renesmme jumped off his knee and tottered into the kitchen. She came back with one of the cookies in her hands.

"Yummy!" she squealed.

"Renesmme, you are not supposed to eat cookies" I scolded and frowned at her.

"How does she...?" asked Carlisle.

"She does hunt, but she has always liked cookies even as a full vampire" explained Alec.

"Frozen at 5" whispered Edward. His velvet voice still sent shivers down my spine.

"Can I nickname her cookie monster?" Emmet asked.

"Cookie monster, cookie monster, cookie monster..." sang Renesmme.

I laughed and watched as Emmet carefully placed her on his shoulders. They were skipping around the room singing their little song. Everyone, even Edward, was laughing.

Alec's phone rang and he went to answer it. Moments later he came back into the room with his suitcase which he took to work. This wasn't good.

"Honey, I am so sorry but that was work they need me to go into the office. They said I wouldn't be back until late" he explained whilst kissing my forehead. I nodded and understood. He left and I sat back down and put my head in my hands.

"Bella...what's wrong?" asked Esme

"It's Alec. He has started going into work every night, sometimes I wonder if it is actually work" I said sighing.

"Do you think he is with another woman?" asked Esme. I could tell she was being careful.

"I don't really know. I don't think he is the type to do that. He knows I have been hurt before and promised never to hurt me. But I have to admit it does sometimes cross my mind" I sighed and watched Emmet bond with his niece.

I now had to admit having the Cullens back in my life could be a good thing, apart from one person.

"Bella" that velvet voice pulled me out of my thoughts "Could we talk please?" he asked not looking at me, but instead the floor. "Maybe somewhere quieter" I nodded in agreement and stood up. He followed me into the kitchen.

I took another deep breath "Ok, let's talk" I said sounding more confident than I felt. I stood waiting for him to respond.


	4. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

**Bella POV**

He stood there before me struggling for words. I had never in my life seen Edward Cullen struggle for words.

"Bella, that day in forest...I lied. I never stopped loving you and I hate myself for ever letting you go. I thought it would be better for you but look what I have done. You had to struggle on your own with a child and now you're married to someone else. I can never forgive myself for what I did and I know me and you will never be the same, but please Bella forgive me. I love you, please" his eyes were pleading with mine. How I wanted to crush my lips to his and tell him that I loved him too. But that tiny silver wedding ring on my finger reminded me I couldn't

"Edward, I could never hate you. I forgive you and don't worry about Renesmme, all that matters is that she has her daddy now" I said smiling. I pulled him into a hug and took in his scent. We walked back into the room chatting about what we had been up to. I only wished we were walking back into the room hand in hand.

All the Cullens had left except Edward. He was reading a story to Renesmme. I was leaning against the doorframe and Edward was sat with her on his knee. It was peaceful with only the poetic sound of Edward's voice flowing through the air. A loud bang suddenly broke that silence. Alec was stood in the room fuming.

"What is _he _still doing here?" he seethed.

"Alec he is reading a story to his daughter. Nothing wrong with that" I hissed back letting the venom seep into my voice.

"How do I know you two haven't been doing anything" he asked. How dare he question my loyalty?

Renesmme was one to handle this. She jumped off Edward's knee and ran towards Alec. He picked her up and she placed her dainty hand on his cheek. She was showing him the events of tonight. Proving nothing had happened. There was one thing for sure; Bella Swan was not a cheat.

"I'm sorry honey. I just had a bad time at the office" he said pulling me into a hug. I quickly pushed him away.

"No Alec, you can't just come in here questioning my loyalty to you and then kiss and make up. It doesn't work like that. What you just did hurt me" I said still fuming from the earlier accusation.

"You always overreact!" he bellowed "You know what I am not putting up with this. I am going back to work to find some sane people. I will be back when you apologise" he said before storming out of the house. I stood there trying to figure out what just happened.

"I...think...I...should go" whispered Edward.

"No" I said going to sit down next to him "Please stay. I don't care what he thinks. We need to catch up" I said laughing at the end.

"Where shall we start?" he asked

"How about what you did once you left Forks?" I questioned.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter, memories and a few tears from me. Daylight and school came far too quickly, but the Cullens were starting Forks high school aswell so we were all going together. I said goodbye to Edward and went to get ready.

Renesmme sat and played with her rubber ducks on the floor whilst I showered. The warm water undid all the knots in my back and the air soon smelt like strawberries. I quickly changed into jeans and a tank top. Once I was dressed I picked up Renesmme and we ran to the car. I got into my red Ferrari and sped away to the Cullen's neighbouring house. Esme had offered to look after her grandchild whilst we were all at school. I could tell Renesmme already loved her new family.

I parked the car infront of the house and got Renesmme out of her car seat. She ran squealing to the front door; yes she defiantly loved her new family! The door opened and Esme stood with a plate of cookies in her hands.

"COOKIE MONSTER!" shouted Emmet when he saw Renesmme totter through the door. I laughed and so did Renesmme. She grabbed one and bit into it.

"You ready to go Bella?" asked Alice from behind me. I turned around and nodded.

We all trudged out of the door and the Cullen's gasped when they saw my car parked in the middle of their driveway.

"Oh my god" breathed Alice, as she ran to the car.

I laughed and threw the keys to her. She looked shocked then smiled hugely. She hugged me before dragging Jasper into my car. Emmet and Rosalie went in Emmet's jeep, so that left e and Edward in his Volvo.

"Still liking the Volvo Edward?" I asked giggling.

"Yes" he said laughing with me.

I felt so comfortable around Edward; it was like nothing had happened between us. Everything was the same apart from us not been a couple. I missed being with Edward, I missed his arms wrapping protectively around me, missed his lips on mine. NO! I needed to stop thinking like that. I was married to Alec and I loved Alec.

I love Alec.

Don't I?


	5. Family and realisation

**Family**

**Bella POV**

Everyone was staring today. Wondering how I had suddenly turned up to school with these beautiful people. The Cullens were the talk of the school.

The first half of the day had dragged; now it was dinner. The Cullens and I had claimed the table we had eaten at when we were last at this school. I had seated myself next to Edward, and we were deep in conversation about Renesmme. He wanted to be a real father to her, and I didn't object at all.

"Edward, would you like to come to mine later. I need a tutor" whispered Mary-Louise whilst perching herself on Edward's knee. I wanted to laugh like all the rest of the Cullens, but there was another feeling growing inside of me. It was getting bigger and bigger every time I saw her sat on his knee. Jealousy.

Edward looked repulsed and pushed her of his knee. She looked shocked and took him pushing her away as a no. So she stormed off with her little group following her. Then it was the end of lunch. The jealousy was still in me somewhere but it had shrunk-for the time being.

School had been long and I was glad when Edward pulled up infront of their house. Renesmme was on Carlisle's back, and they were stood in the doorway waiting for us to come home. I ran to her and hugged her. I hated been away from my daughter. Everyone was sat on the couch watching TV. Renesmme and Emmet had chosen the programme – In The Night Garden.

"Mummy" whispered Renesmme "I'm thirsty"

"Ok honey" I replied "We're going hunting, does anyone want to come along?" I asked whilst helping Renesmme put on her raincoat and wellies.

"I will" offered Edward. I nodded and we were soon running in the forest. Renesmme had wrapped Edward around her little finger already, and made him carry her hunting. I caught the scent of some deer only a mile away.

Once we had hunted we went to our meadow again. We looked like a real family. Whenever someone looked at Me, Alec and Renesmme they knew he wasn't the father. She looked nothing like him whereas with Edward she had his hair colour and his facial bone structure. Renesmme liked our meadow; she was trying to catch a butterfly.

"It's weird us being here Edward" I confessed.

I glanced at him and he looked hurt. "I didn't mean us hanging out. But being here. This was our special place Edward, whilst we were together" I said sighing at the end.

"Your right" he replied. "I've missed you terribly Bella ever since I left you, but now I see this opportunity as a way to make it right. I want to become a real family with you and Renesmme. Obviously not in a way which me and you are a couple, but I want to be there when she needs someone or help. Do you understand?" he asked pouring all his emotions into his topaz eyes. I was fixed to them and I couldn't tear away from them. I found myself leaning towards him and him doing the same to me. I want to be a real family with Edward so desperately, and I knew he wanted the same with me. Our lips were just inches apart now.

"MOMMY!" shouted Renesmme suddenly breaking both Edward and I from our trance. "I caught the butterfly, can we go home now?" she asked smiling sweetly.

We ran home in silence and when we got home I took Renesmme straight back to our cottage. Did that really just happen? Did I really just nearly kiss Edward? His lips had just been inches from mine.

"Bella" whispered a voice behind me. I turned to see Alec stood with a bunch of roses in his hand. Without giving me chance to speak he forced his lips on mine and grasped a handful of my hair bringing me closer to him. I wanted this kiss to end-fast. I didn't want his lips on mine at all.


	6. With or without you

**I can't live without you**

**Bella POV**

The next day Alice and Jasper came in Edward's Volvo with Edward and me. It had been awkward when I had arrived that morning, each of us barely speaking a word to each other. But I couldn't carry on not talking to him. Even though he left me I loved him. WHAT? Did I just admit I loved him? No Bella stop thinking like that, you aren't married to him.

Edward calling my name pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Bella? Why are you not getting out of the car?" he asked.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking" I murmured and got out of the car. Alice and Jasper had already walked away so it was just me and him. We walked in silence.

"EDDIE" screeched Mary-Louise whilst wrapping her arm around his waist. The jealousy was coming back again.

"Hey Mary-Louise" replied Edward.

"So what you doing tonight?" she purred.

"Hanging out with Bella" he said smiling at me.

"You're always with Bella though" she whined.

"Bella is my friend unlike you" he said and walked away.

She gave me a mucky look and strutted away. I laughed and ran after Edward.

"That was funny" I said between giggles.

"I know I feel a bit mean though" he said looking at the floor.

"Why Eddie? Eddie could never be mean" I said mimicking Mary-Louise's sickly sweet voice. That had him laughing.

Today had gone a bit quicker than yesterday and we were now all sat at the lunch table. There was an addition to our table today. Mary-Louise. Believe or not Edward had asked her to sit with us. The two of them were sat deep in conversation. The jealousy had flared up again and I was finding it hard to stop myself from going and ripping her head off. The next lesson I had with Edward, so I would ask him why he said she could sit with us.

We had been put into groups for history. In my group was : Me, Edward, Alice and Emmet. I liked our group.

"So Edward. Why was she sat with us at lunch" spat Alice

"I like her. She is nice when you get to know her" he replied.

"Dude look at her aswell. She isn't exactly the hottest girl around" said Emmet "Last time you scored big time with Bella, now you're just lowering you're standards" he continued.

I would've blushed like crazy if I was still human.

"Whatever Emmet, and did you think Bella was hot?" he questioned starting to look a bit annoyed.

"Well yeah, I mean come on dude look at her..."

"STOP EMMET" I shouted. Everyone burst into laughter.

Edward had invited Mary-Louise over for dinner, which I found rather funny as no one ate in their house. Alice asked if I could stay over aswell. We had planned that if Mary-Louise asked about Renesmme she was their cousin.

"You have a beautiful house" she said innocently to Esme.

"Thanks" said Esme coldly and walked away. You could tell she didn't like her at all.

We spent the evening playing with Renesmme and watching TV. Nothing exciting, but it was filled with laughter. Edward was showing Mary-Louise around the house, and had been for quite a while now.

"Bella, will you get Edward and his friend for dinner please" asked Esme.

I went upstairs and heard voices coming from Edward's room, so I went there. I didn't bother knocking on the door. Instead I just walked in and force with what I saw.

Edward's lips were on hers. My heart broke into a million pieces all over again, thanks to the same person. When I saw them, I realised I couldn't live without Edward.


	7. Heartbreak

**Heartbreak-all over again**

**Bella POV**

I remained frozen in that spot. When they finally pulled away from each other, then I spoke.

"Dinner" I said sweetly. They both turned to look at m. Mary-Louise looked smug and happy. Edward looked nervous and pained.

"How long were you there?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, I just a second" I chirped and lead the way down the stairs. The rest of the Cullens were already seated. I sat next to Alice and Renesmme. Edward sat opposite me and I smiled warmly. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Everyone had started to eat. I felt like being sick, I had loved mushroom ravioli when I was human but now... I thought of ways to tell Edward about me knowing about their kiss. Part of me wanted to be as evil as possible, but the other side wanted me to be nice and sincere. Which way to go?

"So Edward..." I began "Is Mary-Louise a good kisser?" I asked smiling at him. He choked on his mouthful and Esme dropped her fork. This was followed by a series of gasps.

"What?" he stuttered.

"You heard me!" I snapped back. I grabbed Renesmme and stormed out of the house. I was walking down their driveway when I heard him.

"Bella!" he shouted "Bella..Wait"

"Why Edward? Yesterday you try to kiss me and today you're kissing her" I spat and carried on walking.

"Why do you even care Bella?" he asked.

My mind was frantically trying to find an answer "I don't, it was just a shock that was all" I replied and walked away. He didn't try to stop me again, instead he walked away. Renesmme stayed quiet the whole journey home.

I slammed the door shut and sank into the couch. I let out a loud sigh and Renesmme snuggled into my arms. It was only then when I noticed the note left on the coffee table.

_Bella,_

_I know I am never in anymore, but work called again. They are talking about promoting me so I will be in even later tonight I am so sorry._

_I love you_

_Alec x_

"Great Renesmme another lonely night for me and you" I grumbled.

"Can beautiful daddy come over?" she asked. "Please Mommy please" I couldn't resist her so I ended up calling the Cullens. Esme answered.

"Bella dear what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Renesmme wants Edward to come over" I said quietly.

"Erm...let me just call him" she said and called for him.

"Bella" he said in his velvet voice.

"Renesmme wants you to come over" I said.

"Ok, I will be right there" he replied and hung up. Minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I shouted, and he came in. I avoided his eyes and he went to play with Renesmme. She insisted we all watched Cinderella together, so we all sat on the couch with Renesmme in-between us.

"I am bored I am going to play in my room" she said and sneaked away. I laughed.

"She has done that on purpose" I whispered and Edward joined me laughing.

We sat in silence for a bit still watching the film.

"Listen Bella...tonight I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. If I could I would take it back I really would" he said turning to look at me. His eyes were pleading for forgiveness.

"Edward I overreacted, it isn't any of my business anyway" I replied moving a inch closer to him.

"But you did care didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, and I don't know why" I said sighing.

He moved closer.

"Edward I..." I was cut off by his lips crushing mine. There it was that spark I never felt when I kissed Alec. I did love Alec but in a brotherly way. It had taken Edward coming back for me to realise this. Our lips moulded together perfectly. We were made for each other. He pulled away and I smiled contently. There was a little clap coming from behind us. We turned to see Renesmme sat on the stairs clapping joyfully.

Edward stayed for the rest of the night. Before he left I pulled him aside for a quick peck on the lips.

"Edward...I don't know if I can do this" I said quietly.

"I feel bad aswell Bella, but I can't stay away from you" he confessed.

"I love you Edward, but I need to think about this" I said "I don't cheat, but I need you" I whispered. He took my hands and kissed them before walking away.

Watching him walk away pained me terribly.

**Please review and tell me what you think :D thankyouuu x**


	8. Thinking Time

**Thinking time**

**Bella POV**

It was lunch time, and we were all sat around our table at the back of the hall. Ever since mine and Edward's kiss the mood between us had been lighter. He had been round to visit Renesmme every single night. Edward had also taken my decision well; he hadn't tried to kiss me again or acted like I had hurt him. I knew I had, but Bella Swan never cheated.

"Bella is it alright if I come round again tonight. I promised Renesmme I would finish reading that story to her" he said showing me that crooked smile he knew I fell for.

"It's fine?" I smiled in return and turned back to the main conversation.

That night Edward had come round like he promised. Alec had been held up at work again. We were sat on the couch listening to Edward read the book to Renesmme. Alice and Rosalie suddenly burst through the door.

"'SCLOTHESFOR$" she screamed and grabbed her off of Edward's lap.

**(AN: Oh my gosh Bella we have to take Renesmme there is this shop which is selling all their children's clothes for $2 we have to go and get her lots and lots of things)**

"Erm...Ok" I said and watched them leave.

"Well...I think I better be heading off" sighed Edward and got up to leave.

"No" I said suddenly and he sat back down with that crooked smile on his face again.

We sat there in comfortable silence for a while; our hands entwined. My mind was on red alert shouting at me to make him leave. I shoved my thoughts to the back of my mind just focusing on Edward. He was looking at the floor humming, so I took this chance to study his face. I really had forgotten how beautiful he was. Alec was nothing compared to his perfect face. I really had missed him. He stopped humming and his eyes met mine. We sat looking into each other's eyes for a while, until his lips were on mine. My mind was going frantic SCREAMING at me to stop this. But I wouldn't. This could be the only time I could show my true feelings. I then realised that I did love Alec, but a brotherly love. It was nothing more and nothing less. Edward picked me up, our lips still crushing each others, and carried me upstairs.

"I wonder when Alice is going to bring Renesmme back" I murmured laid across Edward's bare chest. A low chuckle escaped his lips and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you" I whispered.

"As I love you" he returned with my favourite smile. I needed to be with him, he was my other half. But I couldn't leave Alec. I vowed to love him forever.

"Edward...I need to be with you, but I cannot leave Alec. It just isn't like me to do something like that. I vowed to love him forever, even if that love isn't as strong as the one I feel for you" I sighed and got out the bad taking half the covers with me. I quickly changed into my clothes; as did Edward.

He never spoke a word to me after that. He dressed then left. I felt so guilty. I had just shown Edward how much I loved him then thrown it back in his face. I knew things between us were permantly scarred. He now knew how I felt when he told me he didn't want me. All those painful memories I had locked away flooded back. These came with the dry sobs rippling through my body. I sat in a corner sobbing my heart out wishing he would come back and tell me it was alright. That this was all just a bad dream. That he had never left me in the first place. That we were in love and could be together. There was nothing stopping us from being together for the rest of forever.

But that was a distant fantasy. Nothing of that was true; apart from the part where we love each other. We do. My love for him is stronger than it was before he left, and it grows every time I see him walk away.

Alec was the thing in the way. The obstruction. He was always going to be there. I was hurting Edward over this man I only loved as a brother. I hated myself. Simply loathed myself. Not only was I hurting myself; I was hurting all the Cullens, Renesmme and mostly Edward. I knew he must be dying inside. Just like I had, and was.

A door banging shut pulled me from my thoughts.

"Baby, Where are you?" called Alec.

Great. "I'm up here. I'll be two seconds" I replied and stood up.

I now had to plaster a face of pure bliss on my face and hope he fell for it. But inside I was dying.

Seeing him. _Dying_

Hugging him. _Dying_

Kissing him. _Dying_

Telling him I loved him. _Dead. _


	9. Alice knows

**Alice knows**

**Bella POV**

Edward had been very civilised about this whole situation. He had carried on his life as if nothing had changed. But I knew it was a mask, because as soon as it was me and him he would change. He wouldn't make eye contact, talk or stand near me. I knew I deserved to be treated this way; I had basically taken his heart and torn it up. I knew that when he had left I was worse, but it was killing me seeing him like this.

The dark circles under his eyes had got darker and eyes never lit up. They were dull amber. Like me they were dead inside; as was Edward.

"Bella come over tomorrow night please" begged Alice.

I sighed and gave in "Fine" I grumbled "But what about Renesmme?"

"Esme and Carslie are going to take her to Alaska for the weekend, and we don't want Bella on her own do we now?" she said giggling.

"I'll come pick you two up at five" said Jasper and the couple walked away hand in hand. They were made for each other-like me and Edward.

I needed to get those thoughts out of my head. My heart belonged to Alec. Damn! What would I say to Alec? I decided to ring him.

"Hello?" he asked

"Hey babe"

"Oh hey Bella. Listen I'm sort of busy so yeah can you make it quick?"

"I'm staying at the Cullen's for the weekend, so you can go out with some friends or something"

"Really? I'll have the house to myself all weekend. That's perfect" He shouted.

"Ok well then bye"

"Bye, love you"

"Love you too"

Then he hung up. I sighed and started walking up the stairs thinking about the conversation. I had never known a man get so excited about having the house to himself for a weekend. I wondered who he would invite over; Alec didn't get on well with other men. He didn't really have any friends.

"Mummy, I'm all packed" shouted Renesmme from her doorway. I stopped thinking and smiled at her. She had her jeans on, which has been tucked into her pink wellies, her pink spotty raincoat and her Sleeping Beauty suitcase in her hands.

"Thanks Renesmme, that's helped mummy a lot. You can go get a cookie for that sweetie" I laughed as she squealed and ran down the stairs. I walked into my room and grabbed a weekend bag. I quickly stuffed all the necessities into it and went downstairs to get Renesmme. I found her sat in the middle of the floor with the cookie jar in her lap.

"Renesmme I said one" I scolded.

"Sorry mummy" she said and looked to the floor.

"Don't worry sweetheart, just don't do it again" I whispered and picked her and her suitcase up.

I waved goodbye, watching the car drive away. The rest of the Cullens had gone inside, but I was still stood watching the road which they had driven down. I had never been away from Renesmme for more than a few hours before. This was new to me. My heart was aching even more now, and it wouldn't help that I was spending the weekend under the same roof as Edward.

"Do you want to come hunting?" asked a velvet voice coming from behind me.

"No thanks, but I'm coming inside now" I said turning to face him.

"Right then, well it's just me and you in the house" He said with a deep chuckle.

I half smiled and walked with him. My hand slipped into his, but I jerked mine away as soon as they were entwined. Why did I put my hand into his then take it out again?

"Not the right hand?" he asked looking straight ahead.

"Excuse me?" I asked with a harsh tone.

"Just asking if you would rather have Alec's hand than mine" he said shrugging.

"Edward...that's not fair"

"In what way?"

I stopped walking; we were just outside the door now.

"You know I love you, I really do, but what am I supposed to do when I'm married? It would crush Alec, and he can get so aggressive at times"

Edward looked down and took my hands in his. I felt the electric spark with the contact.

"I know, love. I'm sorry" he said "At least we can be together this weekend" He murmured.

"We sure can" I said with a giggle.

He brought his eyes back to meet mine. I moved closer to him and crushed my lips to his. The kiss was short but sweet. I pecked his lips again and he smiled my favourite crooked smile. He knew I fell for that!

"Ok? I think you two have something to tell me" chirped a voice from besides us.

We turned to see Alice stood in the doorway.

I groaned internally.

"Come on you two, tell me everything" she sang dragging us inside.


	10. Complications

**Complications**

**Bella POV**

"So you two have been having an affair?" giggled Alice "This is so exciting, we should get you t-shirts!"

"Alice...it's not an affair and I don't really think that would be a good idea do you?" I said for the millionth time.

"Then what is it then and why not?" she asked.

"What would happen if a certain person saw a t-shirt that said 'I'm cheating on my husband with my ex boyfriend and I would call it..." I struggled to find the right word to describe this whole situation.

"A twist of fate" said Edward. I and Alice both burst out laughing.

"That was rather corny Edward, but that's what it is Alice, a twist of fate" I giggled again.

"What's a twist of fate?" asked Jasper.

"Bella and Edward are having an affair" chirped Alice.

"Alice..." I warned.

"Sorry...Bella and Edward are finding themselves in a twist of fate" she corrected "Was that ok Bella?" I nodded in approval.

Jasper looked confused. "EMMET" he suddenly shouted up the stairs.

Emmet came bounding down the stairs with Rosalie soon behind him.

"These two here are at it behind our backs" whispered Jasper.

Emmet burst out laughing and so did Rosalie.

"Well done Eddie Boy, you finally scored" he boomed and slapped him on the back.

"Bella everyone knows now so you don't have to hide it in our house anymore" said Alice happily.

I sighed and smiled sarcastically at her. Then the rest of the Cullens left to go on their hunt leaving just me and Edward in the house.

"We try to keep it a secret and everyone ends up knowing" I sighed.

"But at least now we can act like a couple here and not get questioned" pointed out Edward. He finished his sentence with a kiss. It was short, sweet and leaving me wanting more. I snaked my arms around his waist and pressed my lips to his once more. His arms pulled me closer to him and I knotted my hands in his hair, deepening the kiss. I thought this was going to lead to other things, but suddenly Edward pulled away.

"Someone's driving to the house" he said confused "I'll be right back" He whispered and ran out the door. He was back within a second. "It's Alec" he said.

"What...?" I whispered suddenly worried.

"I'm going to go to my room to avoid suspicions" said Edward and kissed my forehead before racing up the stairs. I switched on the TV and prepared for Alec's arrival. A couple of seconds later a knock on the door signalised he was here.

"Coming" I shouted. I opened the door and there he stood beaming at me "Alec? What are you doing here?" I asked pretending to be surprised.

"I just wanted to see my girl before I don't see you for the whole weekend" he said kissing my cheek "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure" I answered letting him pass me.

"Nice place" He laughed "I see why you want to spend the whole weekend here. Just to make sure, you won't be coming to our house at all?" he asked.

"Nope" I smiled and sat down on the sofa. He sat next to me and took my hand in his. "I'm going to miss you" I whispered.

"Same, but I suppose it's only a couple of days" He said kissing my forehead. He crushed his lips to mine and pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes waiting for it to end, but Alec kept kissing me. He kept pulling me closer to him deepening the kiss. Someone cleared their throat behind us. Alec pulled away from me put still kept his arms around my waist as if he was making a statement to Edward.

"Sorry I'll leave you two alone" he said looking at the floor.

"No it doesn't matter, I've got to go back to work now anyway" Alec said. He kissed my forehead again and left. The room was silent for a while. It wasn't the usual silence, it was awkward.

"Sorry about that" I murmured.

"It's ok, you're allowed to kiss your husband" He said still looking at the floor.

"I know, but..."

"But what Bella?" He said looking up. His eyes were pitch black, and they scared me. "But I shouldn't have to see it?"

"Well yes..."

"You know what Bella..." He started waiting for me to answer.

"No I don't" I murmured to scared to speak any louder.

He moved right infront of my face and looked into my eyes. They soften for a second then hardened again.

"I can't do this anymore" he growled and walked out the door.


	11. Torture

**Torture**

**Bella POV**

What?! ... did Edward just end our aff...twist of fate? No, I won't let him break my heart again. I wouldn't live without him again.

"Edward wait" I shouted running after him. I looked around but he was no-where in sight. I sighed in frustration and anger, and sank to the floor pulling my knees to my chest. "Edward..." I croaked and broke into tearless sobs.

He has gone; left me again. My heart yearned for him to come back, hold me and tell me everything was alright. That he was here for me and would never leave me again. Sobs ripped through my body and I needed Edward.

Someone's arms wrapped around my body. Edward was my instant thought, but they were too strong.

"Come on Bella" soothed Emmet whilst carrying me inside.

"He's gone" I cried and buried my face into his chest. He set me down on the sofa and the Cullens were instantly around me asking me what was wrong. Only three words ever escaped my lips.

"Edward, he's gone" I kept repeating.

"Gone where?" "Why has he gone" "What did he say" was all I got in reply. None of them understood the heartbreak I was facing. None of them had ever had to be separated from their mate. Not once and defiantly not twice.

"I'm going home" I cried and left their house.

Alice ran after me and tried to make me change my mind, but I ignored her. I was faster, so she soon gave up. I was at the cottage in a couple of minutes. I noticed Alec's car was on the driveway. That was weird; he told me he was going back to work after he had been to the Cullens'. At least he would be able to comfort me. I would tell him I fell out with Alice.

I raced into the living room, finding that he wasn't in there. I checked the kitchen and the dining room, but he wasn't in those either. Where was he? The sobs were still rippling through my body as I was searching for my husband. The husband that I didn't love enough. The husband that I loved as a brother. I walked up the stairs, hoping I would find him up here. I checked all the rooms upstairs, until the only one left was our bedroom.

There were strange noises coming from our bedroom. Banging, grunting, panting, screaming. I froze when the realization struck me. I knew what was going on behind the door, but I still carried on walking towards the door. I knew I needed to just leave the house when I put my hand on the door handle. Even though I expected to see when I opened the door, it still shocked me. Alec didn't notice me and neither did the blonde girl. I slammed the door shut and sprinted out the house. They heard the door and I knew Alec would be after me soon, so I set off running straight away.

I ran back to the Cullens and sat back on the sofa. The brotherly love I had felt for Alec, had now turned to hatred. I hated him. The cheating bas...

"BELLA!" Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts. "What's wrong darling?" she asked stroking my hair.

"Today has been the worst day ever Alice" I sobbed. "First Edward leaves me _again, _and then I go home wanting to be comforted and I find my so-called husband making love to another woman" I sobbed.

"Bella...Edward will come back when he realises how much he loves you again. As for Alec, Emmet can visit him and I can call our lawyer who'll have you divorced by tomorrow" she soothed and hugged me.

"Thanks Alice" I whispered. I heard the other Cullens race into the room.

"ALICE" sobbed Rosalie "Esme just rang us, someone has taken Renesmme"

I loud cry escaped my lips. I had no husband, someone had taken my baby girl and the man I loved didn't want me anymore.

My life was torture.


	12. Emptiness

**Emptiness**

**Bella POV**

This morning the divorce papers came. I didn't get up to collect them, I didn't read them, I just sat. Sat in the same place I had sat last night. There was no point in moving any more. No point in acting alive, because I wasn't. I was a shell. Empty on the inside, but still standing on the outside. Except I wasn't standing, I was sitting. Thinking to myself what is the point in living anymore. Everything good in y life had been stolen from me. My life was hell. Worse than hell. There was no word to describe how much I hated my life. I never spoke to anyone; I just sat and listened to my thoughts.

_Bella_

That voice. His voice, the voice that I longed to hear once again was calling me.

_Bella_

**Edward**

I answered in my head, not wanting to lose him.

_Bella, go find her_

**How can I Edward? I have no clue of where she is.**

_You must Bella. She is our baby girl._

**Why aren't you searching for her then Edward?**

_I am just a voice in your head. Nothing more, nothing less._

That was it. Just a voice in my head. He wasn't really talking to me, he probably hadn't thought about me since he had left. He was in my every thought, as was Renesmme.

"Bella honey" whispered Esme as she sat next to me "Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle have just got back. They haven't found her yet sweetie" she said as she started to sob.

"I'm going" I said in emotionless tone "I can't sit around waiting for her to come to me. I have to find her. I have to find my baby girl" I raced out the door, and shot into the woods.

I ran until I had reached Alaska. I picked up a scent that I hadn't smelt before. It was solitary until it came to house which Esme and Carlisle had been staying in. I found the room in which Renesmme had been sleeping in. Her scent had been mixed with the new one.

How could they have missed this? The scent wasn't that strong or fresh, but it was there. They were all more experienced and wiser vampires than me, but I was the one who had found the scent.

Maybe they didn't want me to find my baby. Maybe they had all hired someone to take her and give her to Edward. Then when I returned to their house they had all disappeared. This was all a big plan to take her and Edward away from me.

"Bella"

**This is my last update before 2010, I just want to wish everyone a happy new year and I hope you all had great Christmases :P**

**Please Review :D**

**Thankyouuu**

**RuthLovesEdward 3 x**

**p.s I have changed my pen name, so don't get confused lol x**


	13. Some sort of savoir

**Some sort of savoir**

**Bella POV**

"Bella" the voice repeated.

That was! The voice in my head, the one I had yearned to hear but when I did felt furious.

"You" I snarled turning to face him "YOU EDWARD CULLEN BETTER GIVE ME BABY GIRL BACK" I screamed at him hitting him over and over.

"Calm down Bella" he said with a husky laugh. It was then that I saw who it was.

"Jacob" I cried and ran to him throwing my arms around his neck. He laughed.

"What was all that about Bella? You have the perfect like apparently. Married, one girl and the blasted Cullens as your best friends"

I sighed and sat down on a rock. He joined me.

"Well...my husband was cheating on me, so we're now divorced. Someone has stolen my baby girl, Edward has run away and the Cullens are constantly looking for Renesmme" I sighed at the end.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I hugged him back. Jacob was the one I had missed. We had grown apart when I was changed. And since he found out the baby was Edward's.

"I'm so glad to see you Jake" I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oi!" He boomed "You can't be doing things like that anymore. I've imprinted" he stated proudly.

"On who?" I said laughing.

"Leah, and when I get back I'm going to ask her to marry me" he said clapping his hands and cheering "I LOVE LEAH" he shouted into the surrounding forest.

We sat and talked for a little while more until we once again stumbled onto the subject of Renesmme.

"There's this scent" I said dragging him to where it was "Right here"

"Bella, I can't smell anything. And you said not one of the Cullens could either" he whispered.

"I don't know what to do" I mumbled.

Jacob smiled a huge smile at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well Bella it's obvious. You follow the scent, lead the way and I will follow" He said.

We set off running on the track to finding Renesmme. But of course Jacob got hungry and we had to stop for ten minutes. We talked about life and he helped me think of what I was going to do when I returned home.

"Why is my life so complicated?" I complained.

"Life's hard Bella" He whispered "Then you die" he chuckled at the end "apart from the stupid bloodsuckers"

It took me a couple of seconds to realise what he had said. I didn't comment I just turned and walked away. He obviously realised what he'd said because he ran after me and grabbed my hand pulling me into another hug.

"You don't want to leave me you know, I'm all you've got at the moment" he whispered into my hair.

I then realised that he was right. I had no-one. Everyone I loved was taken from me in some situation. Whether it was a good one, like looking for Renesmme, they were still being taken from me. I was alone.

"You're right" I breathed "Lets go"

"I suppose I'm your savoir" he laughed before taking off running again.

"Yeah, some sort of savoir" I whispered "Just not the one I wanted" and ran after him.

**Thankyou for all your previous reviews ;; they are much appreciated :D Please review and you'll get a preview of the next chapter (it's quite a long preview lol) **

**So please review :D**

**Love RuthLovesEdward 3 x**


	14. Needing, wishing, hoping

**Needing, wishing, hoping**

**Bella POV**

I and Jacob had been running for days following the scent. We had to stop at night so Jacob could sleep. I often sat and lived in my world of thoughts during the night. I hated night. It brought the truth upon you. Sitting there alone made me realise how much I needed family. I had always grown up with family surrounding me, and good friends. I needed company. Jacob was just Jacob. He never fully replaced Edward or Renesmme; he was simply a tool that I was using until I found my daughter. Just so I wouldn't be fully alone. How selfish, but I didn't care all I cared about was finding Renesmme and being a family again with Edward. For my wishes to come true. I knew that the changes of that would be slim. Of forgetting the past and rebuilding the relationships. But all I could do was hope; hope that my life would be how it should be.

I sat raking my brain thinking who on earth would want to do something like this to me? Who would want to hurt me so much? No-one from my vampire life, so I started to think about from when I was a human.  
Jacob – No  
Jessica – No (dead)  
James –No (dead)  
Laurent – Possibly, but he had apparently changed vegetarian and lived with Tanya

Then it hit me the person who had always wanted me to be hurting and dying inside. I stood up and grabbed a nearby twig. There was no time to wait for Jacob. I wrote one word in the mud and hoped he would see it. I set off running knowing what I was looking for.

I wouldn't stop until I found who I was looking for. Renesmme and her captor.

The scent was strong until it came to a sudden stop. It hadn't just disappeared. I had found what I was looking for.

Her fiery hair blew in the wind making her looking even more sinister. Victoria. Behind her stood two vampires I had not seen before. Two men.

"Well, well, well" She snarled "Bella Swan"

"Victoria, I don't want a fight. I just want my baby back" I whispered. I didn't have the energy to fight. I was emotionally drained.

"Why should I? It's your fault James is dead, so I want something in return. I planned on killing the little mite as soon as I got her. But then I thought it would be better if Bella had to watch" she laughed evilly.

"What can I do to get her back?" I asked.

"You'll have to fight for her life" she whispered.

"I can't Victoria. I have no strength, I am just begging you what do I have to do to get her?" I pleaded with her.

"Fight" she said "Come on Bella FIGHT ME" she screamed at me.

My mind scrambled for an excuse. "I have no-one with me" I said.

"Yes you do" said voices behind me.

There stood Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Jacob.

I broke into a smile and raced to them. "Thankyou so much" I whispered to them all.

"LETS FIGHT" boomed Emmet.

We lined up and prepared to fight. Now I had my family with me I had energy. I had to get her back and I wouldn't give up until I did. I would die for her.

Victoria and her two companions lined up facing us.

"They're newborns" whispered Jasper.

"Right, I want Bella and Alice to go for the blonde newborn, Rosalie and Esme go for the other newborn. Jasper, Emmet, Jacob and I will go for Victoria. She is the strongest so when you four have got them help us with her" whispered Carlisle.

We all nodded and started walking towards them. Victoria stood there, whilst the newborns raced to opposite ends of the clearing.

Alice and I raced after the one with blonde hair. He had stopped and stood waiting for us. Alice told me her tactics and ran off. The newborn looked confused, as I slowed to a walk.

"Hey, what you called?" I asked him.

"Erm...Nick" He stammered. It was working.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me. "You're so gorgeous" I murmured and started moving towards him as if I was going to kiss him.

Just then Alice jumped on his back and ripped his head off. When she had done that I ripped his arms from his body as she ripped the rest of his to shreds. We placed the body pieces into a pile, and Esme and Rosalie were just doing the same. We set this on fire and went to where the boys were fighting Victoria.

We ran to them to find that they had pinned her down. She couldn't move or escape.

"Want to do the honours Bella?" asked Emmet.

I beamed at him and walked towards her.

"I guess you'll be seeing James way before you thought you would" I snarled and pulled her head off. The Cullens and Jacob had fun ripping her body to pieces. Whilst they did this I went searching for Renesmme. I could smell her now. It was getting stronger.

"Renesmme" I called out. I saw a bush move the slightest and ran to it. There she was. Underneath the bush crouched.

"MUMMY" she cried and burst into tears.

"Oh Renesmme" I cried and picked her up "I love you so much baby girl" She was not going anywhere from now on. She was staying with me. Forever.

**Hey guys thankyou for all your reviews from last chapter. I'm going to keep with giving you a preview if you review so PLEASEE review :D**

**Thankyou**

**Love RuthLovesEdward 3 x**

**IIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIII**

**II**

**GO ON CLICK IT :D**


	15. Maybe things are getting better

**Maybe things are getting better**

**Bella POV**

Everything was basically back to normal, apart from Edward not being there. Renesmme had asked for him a couple of time but we all told her he was away on holiday.

"I WANT DADDY" she screamed from the top of the stairs. I rolled my eyes whilst the rest of the Cullens either laughed (Emmet) or looked worried.

"Renesmme, he's still on holiday darling" I soothed.

"But he needs to read me a story" she cried.

"Why doesn't Grandpa?" I asked.

"NO!" she shouted "NO-ONE READS MY BEDTIME STORIES AS WELL AS DADDY! MAKE HIM COME HOME MUMMY"

"I'm sorry Renesmme, I can't do that" I whispered.

"Fine" she mumbled "I HATE YOU, YOU'RE THE WORST MUMMY EVER" she shouted as she stomped to her room.

I sat there in shock. She had never done anything like that before. Everyone rushed to my side to comfort me, but I shrugged off their arms and ran after Renesmme. I knocked on her door, but she didn't answer so I walked straight in. I found her lying on her bed, face in her pillow, her body rocking with sobs.

"I...I..I'm so so..rry mum...my" she sobbed and put herself on my lap.

"I'm sorry Renesmme for not being a good mum" I sighed.

"NO!" she shouted "You're the b...best mummy e..ever, but I...I just w...want daddy b-b-back" she sobbed.

"I will bring him back baby, don't you worry" I soothed as I held her closer to me. "I miss him too baby girl" I whispered kissing her hair. "I miss him so much"

She fell asleep in my lap and I lay down on her bed with her still in my arms. She stirred, but carried on sleeping.

"I will find daddy Renesmme, I promise" I whispered before letting her sleep peacefully.

* * *

The next morning I let her carry on sleeping and went downstairs to make some cookies. I wanted to show Renesmme how much I loved her, and that I could be a good mum. Even though she told me I was, I still doubted myself.

"Bella, honey. What are you doing?" asked Esme.

"Making Renesmme cookies to show her I can be a good mother" I murmered.

"Oh sweetie, you are an amazing mother" she soothed and hugged me tight "Kids say things like that all the time when they don't get what they want" she soothed.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"I've been through that stage with Emmet" she laughed "I wouldn't buy him a new games console" I laughed with her.

"Bless him" I laughed.

"All I'm saying is that times won't always be sweet and loveable. They sometimes will say things they don't mean" she said and walked away.

I smiled. I loved Esme, she was like a mother to me aswell being a grandma to Renesmme.

I pulled the cookies out the oven, just as Renesmme came downstairs.

"I smell cookies" she cried

I laughed and handed her one."Careful they're hot" I warned and smiled at her.

We went into the sitting room to join the Cullens. They were watching 'Hairspray'.

"This film is stupid" moaned Jasper.

"Shut up! It is amazing" shouted Emmet. "'Cause without loveeeeeeeeee" he sang. Everyone laughed when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it"I said and ran to the door. I opened it, but the person pushed straight past me.

"Hey Everyone. I'm getting married" he said with a smile on his face. This was followed by a series of gasps. "And you're all invited, it's next week. We don't want to wait!"

"Congrats Jake!" I said whilst hugging him. "When did you ask her?"

"As soon as I came home" he stated proudly.

Everyone was hugging him and congratulating him.

"Oh, Bella she asked you to be her bridesmaid. She only has one girl friend" he said sniggering. I smacked him over the head.

"You're not supposed to be making fun of your future wife" I scolded. Everyone laughed.

"Sorry" he murmered "Oh and she asked if Renesmme would be her flower girl"

Renesmme screamed with excitment.

"Yay, I'm going to looking beautiful again!" she shouted.

The whole house shook with laughter.

I had great friends, a great family and a beautiful daughter. Maybe things were getting better.

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. Please review again and you'll get a preview :D  
So please review :D**

**Thankyouuu**

**RuthLovesEdward 3 x**


	16. The wedding

**The wedding**

**Bella POV**

Renesmme was up earlier than normal, and I knew it was due to her excitement. She had come down the stairs at half five in the morning saying she was ready to get into her dress. Everyone in the room couldn't help but 'aww' at her.

Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle had left really early in the morning to get ready with Jacob, so it was just us girls. Leah was coming round at nine and we were leaving at half twelve.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme were ready, and we had two hours until Leah was coming over. I was sat in my room waiting for them to start Bella-Barbie.

Esme came in first carrying Renesmme in her arms. She had a light brown, floor length dress on, that floated behind her when she walked. Her makeup was simple, but she looking radiant.

"You look beautiful Esme" I said taking Renesmme out of her and placing her on my knee.

"Thankyou sweetie, I'm going to go and take Renesmme to Rose, so she can do her hair" she said and took her from me.

Then Alice came in to do my makeup. She also looked amazing. Her hair was spiked in all different directions making her look cute, and her eyes were covered in smoky black eye shadow. She had a black puffball dress on, that went mid-thigh. She had black patent stilettos on, with a little clutch in her hands.

"Alice, you looking amazing!"

"Thanks Bella, I'm going to make you look better though" she giggled and set herself to work. I wasn't allowed to look in a mirror until I was finished.

An hour later Renesmme burst into the room with Rosalie and Esme in tow. She looked beautiful, and Rosalie looked stunning.

"Aww baby, look at you" I cooed and twirled her round.

The two front parts of her hair had been scraped back and clipped in place with a pink ribbon. Her dress was just above her ankles and it was a light pink colour. There was beading along the neckline and on the puff-ball sleeves. Her shoes were satin and a cream colour. Rosalie had a floor-length red dress on. The spaghetti straps were crossed over at the back, and it was a low cut back.

Rosalie then started curling my hair and making it look nice. I sat and waited until they had finished. Once she had I was instructed to go into the bathroom and change in the dress and shoes.

When I came out the bathroom they had placed a long mirror infront of me. My dress ended mid-thigh and was midnight blue. It had no straps, and the neckline was heart-shaped. There was sliver beading which started at the top of the dress, but dispersed as it went further down the dress. I had black stilettos on, that had a bow on the end. My makeup was black and silver smoky eyes, and my hair had been curled and backcombed. Alice called this 'sex hair' and said it looked amazing on me.

I gasped. "Thankyou guys so very much" I said hugging them all.

The doorbell then rang and Esme went to let Leah in.

"OH MY GOSH!" she screamed when she came in. "You all looks stunning, you're all going to out dress me!" she laughing.

"I doubt that Leah" I said "You're dress is beautiful".

* * *

We had got Leah ready in time, and we were now on our way to the church.

Leah looked stunning. Her dress was simple, but had a long train. There was beading all over the bodice of the dress. Her hair had been pinned into a bun but the front two parts had been left down to frame her face.

"I'm so nervous" she stammered as we pulled up. I handed her her boquet and calmed her down.

"You'll be fine. Just think Jacob is waiting for you in there" I said and helped her get out of the car.

I was walking infront of her down the aisle. Before the doors opened I turned and gave her an assuring smile.

I heard the music start, and the doors were flung open. Everyone turned to look at me as I walked down the aisle. I smiled and started to walk. I got to the end of the aisle and stood opposite Jacob as he waited for Leah.

"Good Luck" I mouthed to him.

"Thankyou"he mouthed back and smiled at me. Renesmme then started her way down the aisle.I started to tear up as I saw her. She was doing her job perfectly. We had practiced and practiced with her and she had finally got it right. Walk and drop petals. Walk and drop petals. She came to stand nexxt to me once she had reached the end. Then the wedding march started. Everyone stood up and waited for Leah. Jacob turned around last and I watched him to see his reaction. He looked like the breath had been taken from him. I couldn't blame him for standing there with his mouth wide open; Leah looked stunning.

I noticed the Cullens and beamed at Alice and Rosalie.

Once Leah had come to the end of the aisle, she passed me her bouquet and I went to sit down. Renesmme was sat on Carlisle knee and I sat down at the end of the bench.

"She looks stunning. You did a goo job Alice" I whispered to her next to me.

"She does, but I'm not Alice" was my reply.

I turned to be met by those eyes I had missed.


	17. Choices

**Choices**

**Bella POV**

He was just sat next to me. The man that had caused me pain, heartbreak and loss. Twice.

I didn't respond; I turned away and watched the ceremony. But I knew Edward, and I knew he wouldn't give up that easily. I knew he would want to speak to me and explain. Again. My find was running around trying to think of things to say to him.

Should I talk to him like nothing had happened? Or ignore him and walk away? Tell him I had had enough? But I loved him. I couldn't just walk away from the man I loved. But he had done it to me – twice.

"You may now kiss the bride" stated the vicar.

Jacob leaned in and they kissed. The hall broke into 'aww's and applauding. When they kissed Edward placed his hand on mine. Even though it was only there for a second I felt the spark. The electric current was there. It had always been there and always would. I jerked my hand away and walked down the aisle after Leah.

"The ceremony was beautiful guys" I said whilst hugging them both.

"Thanks Bella. I just can't believe I am now Leah Black" she laughed "It's too weird"

"Come on guys" shouted the DJ "It's time for your first dance" he said into the microphone.

They walked away leaving me stood on my own. I watched them as they danced to 'I will always love you'.

"Such a common song" whispered someone behind me. I turned around to be met once again by those beautiful eyes. I hadn't noticed what he was wearing earlier, but it was a black tux. He looked even more stunning in the colour black as it complimented his white skin perfectly.

"You look beautiful Bella" he said taking my hand in his and kissing it.

"Thanks" I murmured "You look good too"

"I'm so glad you found our baby Bella. You don't know how long I looked for her" he said with sadness in his eyes "I hunted day and night until she was found. And that ex-husband of yours will be dead for hurting you, love"

I didn't respond. I didn't know what to say. I let him take me to the dance floor to dance with him for the end of the song.

We were only dancing for around a minute before the song ended. I had thought up of what to say, and was confident enough to make the right choice.

I leaned into him and whispered in his ear "Well then Alec won't be the only one dead for hurting me now will he – _love_" and I left.

I had just walked away from the man I loved. I felt the tear in my heart as I left him stood there. I turned around to see his face one last time before I escaped from this place. I needed to get out of here. Me and Renesmme start over completely over.

No Forks

No Jacob

No Leah

No Carlisle

No Esme

No Jasper

No Rosalie

No Emmet

No Alice

No Edward .


	18. Right

**Right**

**Bella POV**

I hadn't told anyone about my plan the whole night. I had avoided Edward and the Cullens all night by staying on Jacob's other arm. Leah wasn't bothered by this as she knew how close we were. However some people didn't understand this and I got my fair share of glares that night.

Renesmme had made some new friends and she spent the evening running around the hall and dancing with them. She also had to dance with every single one of the Cullens. She and Emmet did their signature cookie monster dance. They cleared the dance floor in seconds and everyone's attention was on them. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

She also had to dance with Edward. She was so happy to have her daddy back, and it pained me having to watch them. I knew she would question why we were leaving. She would ask me why we had to leave whilst everything was getting better, and why her daddy wasn't coming with us. They both looked so happy whilst dancing.

I had considered leaving her with the Cullens, but I knew this would hurt her just as much. She had always been with her mummy and I had guessed that losing me would hurt her more than losing the Cullens. After all she had only known them for some months now. I would not change my plan now. My mind was set stone.

I was stood outside on a balcony, getting some air. It had been a stressful evening and now Jacob and Leah had left to go on their honeymoon I had no security blanket.

"Bella" chirped voice from behind me.

"Alice" I said back not needing to turn around to know who it was.

"I've just had a vision" she whispered coming to stand next to me.

"What was it about?" I questioned.

"You – and Renesmme" she said turning to look at me. Her eyes were burning with sadness and love. "You left Bella. You drove away with all your things" she whispered.

"Alice..."

"Bella, you can't leave. You're my best friend. You're my sister, and think of Renesmme. She's only just got her daddy; you can't take him away from her. And Edward, he loves you two so much Bella. You don't understand how much he loves you" she said looking back towards the sky again.

"I can't trust him Alice" I mumbled.

"But surely you would learn to trust him again" she answered.

"Why do you have to be right Alice?" I laughed.

She beamed at me, "So this means you're not leaving?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know" I sighed "I still want to, but you've just told me all the bad things that I was trying to deny"

"Just follow your heart Bella" She hugged me "Then you'll do the right thing" and she left.

I was alone again.

"Mummy!" shouted Renesmme running out to me.

"What...who shoved all that cake in your face?" I asked wiping it off of her face.

"Uncle Emmet!" she cried.

"Well I think we should go and shove more cake in his face!" I said and she dragged me inside.

She grabbed a handful of cake and stormed towards him.

"Uncle Emmet" she sang.

"Yes my cake angel" he laughed and turned around. She threw the cake, but missed his face and hit his tux instead.

"Oopsie!" she laughed and started running away from him. There was cake being thrown everywhere and soon most of the people at the party was either being hit or joining in. I didn't bother to stop them, instead I sat down and thought some more.

"You made a decision yet?" asked a voice behind me.

"No" I said turning to find Esme sat next to me.

"Alice told me" she answered my unasked question.

"I want to stay and not hurt Renesmme, but how can I trust him Esme?"

"He loves you more than his own life Bella and it would kill him if you took yourself and Renesmme away from him"

"It killed me when he left – both times" I mumbled.

"I know Bella, but you love him and do you want him to feel the pain you did?" she said her eyes boring into mine.

"No..." I whispered.

"And what about the rest of us? It would hurt us just as much if you both left. Emmet loves Renesmme like he is her own. Rosalie too. She has changed since you came back Bella. She is more loving and caring towards everyone. Alice needs her best friend, and Jasper would die if he saw Alice hurt. Carlisle and I love you dearly Bella and as much as it would hurt our family, you need to do what's best for you" she said before walking away.

I sighed. I looked over to Esme and Carlisle who were sat chatting to some of Jacob's friends. Then I looked at Rosalie and Emmet who had Renesmme on his lap. They were stroking her hair gently, looking at her with complete adoration. Alice was sat on Jaspers knee and they were hugging. I envied how easy their love was. All three couples didn't have to worry about anything with their love lives. I searched the crowds looking for Edward. I needed to tell him that I would be leaving tonight. I found him stood in a corner alone. I walked towards him.

"Edward can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure" I grabbed his hand and took him outside.

"First I'm sorry for what I said when we were dancing, I don't know I was annoyed that you thought you could waltz back into my life again. Secondly I'm leaving and taking Renesmme with me", as soon as I said it I started walking away. I couldn't bear to see his reaction. His hand grabbed my arm and bought me back to him.

"No, B-Bella pl..please" he sobbed "D-don't do th..is. I'm beg-gg-ing you" he said crying tearless sobs.

"Edward I lo-love you but I don't know if I can trust you, I me..." he cut me off by crushing his lips to mine.

I could tell he told me how he truly felt in that kiss. I reacted and knotted my hands in his hair pulling myself closer to him and deepening the kiss. We were pulled apart by the sound of someone cheering behind us. We broke away and turned to see who it was. There stood Renesmme with the biggest smile on her face ever.

"Finally" she giggled and ran to us. Edward picked her up and cuddled her. "I'm off to tell Uncle Emmet" she said once he had put her down.

I laughed and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Still leaving?" he asked.

"No" I said laughing and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Good" he breathed and rested his head on mine.

"But promise me Edward that no matter what the situation, you will never ever leave me again" I whispered.

"I swear down on my life, love" he whispered back and kissed my hair.

"We knew you'd make the right choice Bella" said Esme from behind us. I turned and smiled at her.

Everything was going right from now on. I had everything I had ever wanted.

I had a loving family, great friends, a beautiful daughter and Edward.


	19. Nothings ever perfect

**Nothings ever perfect**

**Bella POV**

"So how is Jamaica?" I asked Jacob.

"_Bella, it's amazing! We love it here, we're extending our stay!" _

"I'm so glad you're having a great time Jake. What have you been up to?"

"_We went snorkelling yesterday, and we've been down at the beach a lot. Leah has dragged me shopping lots" she laughed "and we do what every couple does on a honeymoon" he chuckled._

"Eww Jake, too much information" I laughed.

"_Well you asked so I answered"_

"Well you took my question too far!" I laughed "So when will you be coming back?"

"_In a couple of weeks we think" _

"I am so jealous. I want to go on holiday" I grumbled.

"_Still stuck in Forks Bells? You should come on holiday with us. Me and Leah are on about coming back here in the summer holiday, you and Renesmme should come with us"_

"yes that's a great idea. We will walk down the beach with you. Me sparkling, and everyone wondering why I'm sparkly"

"_Woah Bella, sarcasm. You know you haven't changed one bit" he laughed._

"Is that a good thing?"

"_Why yes! Well...I've gotta go Leah wants to go down to the beach"_

"Ok, have fun and tell her I say hello"

"_Okay, I will see you soon and speak to you sooner" he laughed "Bye Bella, love you"_

"Love you too Jake" I said and hung up.

"Mummy" Said Renesmme whilst yawning. She was stood at the top of the stairs in her pyjamas, with her bunny in hand. It was way too early for her to be awake.

"Yes darling" I said whilst watching her walk down the stairs. She rubbed her eyes whilst sitting herself next to me on the sofa.

"There was this man at my window" she whispered and buried her head in my lap.

"What?!" I said grabbing her "What did he look like?"

"It was like that man that we used to live with" she whispered. I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Alec" I breathed. I grabbed the phone and rang Edward.

"Edward come home now!" I shouted down the phone. All the Cullens had gone hunting, so it was just me and Renesmme in the house. I ran to the front door and made sure it was locked, and then checked the back door. They both were so I switched on the TV to calm Renesmme down.

She was falling asleep again in my lap when I heard a bang upstairs. Renesmme jumped at the sound and I pulled her closer to myself.

"Mummy" she whispered. I put my dinger to my mouth to show her not to say anything. Where were the Cullens? I knew that there was someone upstairs as I could hear them walking around. I also knew who it was, and why they were here. Forks is a small place so news travels fast. No doubt Alec had heard about me and Edward.

"Renesmme we're going to go to the garage and get in the car, but I don't want you to make a sound" I whispered. She nodded and I sprinted to the kitchen and grabbed the car keys and the door key. I turned to see Renesmme stood behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"He was at the top of the stairs telling me that he had cookies" she whispered the tears falling silently down her cheeks.

"Okay, good girl for coming to me" I whispered and hugged her. _Edward where are you?_

"Well hello there Bella" said Alec.

"Alec. Leave. Now" I snarled.

"But Bella this arrangement is perfect" he whispered and walked towards me. I shoved Renesmme behind me. "Look we're here in this wonderful house like the family we are" he smiled and took my hand in his.

"But we're not a family Alec. We're no longer together. I divorced you because you couldn't keep you're little friend in your pants" I whispered.

He laughed "And you're so much better?" he asked suddenly right in my face.

"I don't know what you're on about. You're crazy Alec"

"I know about you and Edward whilst we were married" he snarled.

"How do you know?"

"Forks is a small place Bella. Someone was bound to see you somewhere"

"But at least my affair wasn't all the time"

"What do you mean?" he asked looking curious.

"I ended it with him, because I felt bad because I was married to you. It didn't look like you were that bothered about my feelings when you were with that other woman" I snarled.

"You're a silly girl Bella" he laughed "You think that you never do anything wrong, but you do. You broke my heart and that won't come without a price"

"So you're threatening me?"

"Yes"

"What are you going to do then?" I asked suddenly feeling scared.

"You have three options. Option one: leave your precious Cullens and come back to the Volturi. Option two: Come back to me. Option three: die"

"And what will happen if I don't do any of these?"

He didn't have to say anything. Instead he just looked at me until I understood.

"You wouldn't?"

"Yes I would. I know how much she means to you Bella and how much you would hate yourself if anything happened to her" he chuckled darkly.

I was about to respond until I saw Edward stood behind him.

"Pick option two" he mouthed.

"Erm...do I have to choose one?" I said pretending to hesitate.

"Yes Bella, you know what will happen if you don't"

"Well then I'll come back to you, on one condition"

"Go on"

"Let me see the Cullens still" I whispered.

"Never" he snarled and grabbed my hand. I grabbed Renesmme and picked her up. Alec turned around to be met by Edward.

"I don't know where you think you're taking these two" he growled.

Alec let go of me and ran past Edward.

"This isn't over" he shouted before leaving.

Renesmme broke down and I tried to comfort her.

"Baby it's alright, he's gone" I whispered "Thank god you came when you did"

"Its fine Bella, sorry it took so long" Edward soothed.

"I wonder when he'll be back" I said into Edward's chest.

"He won't be. Emmet and Jasper were waiting for him outside and were ready to kill some vampire" he laughed darkly at the end.

I laughed with him, but a part of me felt bad. After all Alec had been a big part of my life.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too Bella" he replied and I smiled.

"I love you two millions" whispered Renesmme.


	20. Promises are kept

**Promises are kept**

**Bella POV**

"Renesmme wake up" I said, sitting down on her bed.

"Why mummy, I'm tired" she moaned and covered her face with her hands.

"Think Renesmme, this is the day you've been looking forward to for weeks..." I said giving her a hint.

"OH!" she shouted and raced out of her room "Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosalie we need to get ready!" she shouted through the house. I walked behind her laughing.

"Bella!" shouted Alice "Why are you still here, you should be in the shower by now!" she shouted and pushed me into the bathroom.

I got in the shower and thought back at how my life had got better and better over the weeks.

The Volturi hadn't bothered us about Alec's death, which was a good thing.

Jacob understood my decision to stay with Edward perfectly, and hadn't kicked off like I thought he would've done.

And exactly three weeks ago Edward had proposed to me.

_Flashback _

"_Bella, walk with me" he said holding out his hand._

_I took it without a second thought and he led the way. I knew he was going to our meadow. _

_But this time our meadow was different. There were candles everywhere and fairy lights. In the middle there was a blanket and he led me to that. We sat down and for a while we sat and talked. He suddenly silenced my babbling with a kiss. I sat stunned when he pulled away._

"_Erm...okay?" I laughed. _

"_Bella..." he said pulling out a small velvet box "Marry me"_

"_YES!" I screamed and threw myself at him. He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed my hands._

_Flashback_

I hadn't noticed that Alice was outside the bathroom door shouting my name.

"BELLA GET OUT NOW! YOU'VE BEEN IN THE SHOWER FOR AGES NOW. YOU NEED TO COME AND LET US DO YOUR HAIR AND MAKEUP!" she cried through the door.

"Coming" I mumbled as I turned off the water and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it round me and opened the door to find a very frustrated Alice.

"Alice calm down, I'm out now" I laughed.

She didn't respond, instead she dragged me to a chair which had no mirrors infront of it.

"Alice where are the..."

"You're not allowed to see yourself before Edward does" she giggled evilly.

"Wha..."

"Don't bother Bella, you won't change my mind" she smiled and begun her magic.

Two hours later I was allowed to leave the chair and shoved into the bathroom to put my dress on. Alice also shoved some rather frilly underwear into my arms. I sighed and began to put the dress on.

"Alice! Rosalie"" I called.

They came through the door smiling. They both looked beautiful. Her and Rosalie had picked their bridesmaid dresses. They were a dark purple, and stopped mid-thigh. They were strapless and had sliver beading on the bust. They had also chosen to wear black stilettos.

"You both look stunning" I smiled.

"Thanks" they said in unison. They didn't say anything else, instead they both went to fasten up the corset top of my dress.

"Done" Alice said and put some white heels into my hands. I put them on and they were soon taking me into Rosalie's wardrobe.

This was the first time I had seen myself since this morning. I gasped. There was this stunning girl stood looking at me.

Her hair was shining, falling in curls around her shoulders. Her face was not layered in makeup, but beautiful. Her eyes were framed with a light layer of eyeliner making the liquid gold colour stand out. And there was the dress. A simple but beautiful dress. A corset top and a flowing skirt. The bodice was covered in beading which dispersed as it flowed down the skirt. I blinked and saw me stood there.

"Thankyou so much" I breathed and pulled them into a hug.

"Mummy, look at me!" cried a little voice from behind me. I turned to see Renesmme stood smiling brightly at me.

Her bronze curls were resting on her shoulders, framing her beautiful face. She was dressed in a pink dress. The top was silk and the skirt was netting. Fake, cream rose petals had been sewn on the skirt along with silver beads. She had a little bouquet of cream roses in her hand.

"Oh baby, you look amazing" I smiled and she ran to me. I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"We need to go now guys" called Carlisle. I had asked him to walk me down the aisle seen as I classed him as my father. "Wow, Bella you look stunning" he smiled and took my hand.

"Thankyou Carlisle"

"Now then, let's go get you married" he laughed and we started walking towards the stairs. I knew that Edward was waiting for me downstairs. I breathed deeply as I took my first step down the stairs.


	21. The end is just the beginning

**The end is just the beginning**

**Bella POV**

"I do" he said looking into my eyes. I smiled.

"I do" I retorted.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Edward pulled me to him and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. The crowd burst into applause and Renesmme was jumping up and down on the spot.

"I love you Mrs Cullen" he whispered into my ear.

"As I love you Mr Cullen" I giggled back.

He swept me up bridal style and walked down the aisle laughing.

"Edward" I laughed. He put me down on my feet and hugged me tightly.

"I couldn't be any happier" I whispered.

"Me either"

"YEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" shouted Renesmme from behind us. We spun to be met by our baby girl with the biggest grin on her face ever. "We're all together again now!" she cried and ran into Edward's arms. He lifted her up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"My two favourite girls in the whole entire world" he sighed and kissed my lips again.

"Congrats!" shouted the Cullens walking through the floral archway.

"I'm so glad you two are finally together forever" said Esme as she hugged me.

"Forever and ever" Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled and thought of the wonderful life I had ahead of me.

A wonderful family.

A beautiful daughter.

And the love of my life standing by me no matter what happened.

I knew that me and Edward would be together forever, because after all the end is just the beginning.

_The End_

**I know this chapter is short and sucks but I really didn't know how to end it LMAOO so is any of you have any better ideas please review and tell me and I will re-write it :D **

**I am going to finish one of my other stories '100 years' as I haven't written anything for that is years ! and then I have loads of other ideas written down waiting to be turned into stories, so please keep reading my stories and reviewing guys PLEASEE.**

**I just want to say thankyou to everyone who had followed this story and reviewed ;; I LOVE YOU GUYSS :D**

**RuthLovesEdward x**


End file.
